Die Silvesterparty
by Lady Arrogance
Summary: Schwarz und Weiß zusammen vor und auf einer Silvesterparty. Sequel zu "Dunkle Gassen, böse Männer" [COMPLETE]


**Autor:** Lady Arrogance

**Titel:** Die Silvesterparty

**Teile:** 1

**Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere gehören nicht mir, ich habe sie nur hübsch verpackt und in eine Geschichte gestopft. Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht

**Pairing:** Aya/Ken, Schuldig/Youji, Farfarello/Nagi, Crawford/Omi

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnung:** In dieser Geschichte geht es um SLASH, also wer etwas gegen homosexuelle Männer/Jungen hat, sollte schnellstens verschwinden - gut gemeinter Rat **_g_**

**Genre:** PWP (Lemons mit etwas Pseudoplot, der jeweils überleitet **_gg_**)

**Zusammenfassung:** Schwarz und Weiß vor und auf einer Silvesterparty

**Bemerkung:** Dies ist eine Geschichte zu SOrions Zitronenchallenge und die Sequel zu meiner Story "Dunkle Gassen, böse Männer"

* * *

**Die Silvesterparty**

Die Mitglieder von Schwarz und Weiß mussten an diesem Silvesterabend auf die Party eines Klienten, da dieser ihren Schutz angefordert hatte und sie einen der Besucher im Auge behalten sollten. Die Männer hätten den Abend zwar lieber gemeinsam auf ihre Art gefeiert, aber Auftrag war Auftrag und so bereiteten sie sich für den Empfang vor.

Aya wollte in eines der oberen Badezimmer, um zu duschen. Er stutzte, als gerade in dem Moment, in dem er das Bad betrat, das Wasser anging. Na toll, also duschte schon jemand… Neugierig betrat er das Bad trotzdem und wurde mit der Aussicht auf Kens durchtrainierten Po belohnt. Grinsend schloss Aya die Tür und zog sich leise aus, damit der Sportler ihn nicht bemerkte. Dann trat er schnell unter die Dusche und umarmte Ken von hinten, sodass dieser seine wachsende Erregung an seinem Hintern spürte.

Ken erschrak, lehnte sich dann jedoch wohlig seufzend in die Umarmung des Älteren. „Aya, ich hätte es mir denken können", grinste er, worauf der Rothaarige gespielt schmollte. „Ich wollte nur duschen, woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass mich da so ein hübscher Hintern erwartet", sagte er verteidigend und massierte sanft Kens Pobacken. „Und da wir nicht ewig Zeit haben, dachte ich mir, dass wir eben gemeinsam duschen müssen", erklärte er dann ernsthaft und Ken lachte lauthals auf. „Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass es länger dauern würde, wenn wir beide einzeln duschen, als wenn du schon so anfängst, meinen Hintern zu massieren… Da wäre ich doch sehr enttäuscht."

Aya musste zugeben, dass sie so sicher länger brauchten, aber sie hatten ja auch noch etwas Zeit es gab schließlich mehrere Badezimmer im Haus, sodass sie sich nicht beeilen mussten. Er drehte Ken um und ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Ken öffnete seine Lippen nur zu gerne Ayas drängender Zunge und schon nach wenigen Momenten umschlangen sich ihre Zungen und fochten einen Kampf aus, in dem es weder Gewinner noch Verlierer gab.

Begierig ließen sie ihre Hände über den nassen Körper des anderen gleiten, streichelten, reizten und massierten sich, während ihre Erektionen aneinander rieben. „Dreh dich um, Ken-Ken", bat Aya mit vor Erregung heiserer Stimme und der Jüngere folgte dem bereitwillig. Er hielt sich mit beiden Händen an der Duschstange fest und reckte dem Rothaarigen seinen Hintern entgegen.

Aya kniete sich hin und leckte einige Male über Kens schon zuckenden Eingang und dehnte ihn mit zwei Fingern, bevor er wieder aufstand und langsam bis zum Anschlag in den ehemaligen Fußballer eindrang. Beide Männer stöhnten kehlig auf, als sich ihre Körper auf so erregende Weise vereinten. Das warme Wasser, welches auf sie herabprasselte, ließ ihre Haut noch sensibler werden und es brauchte nicht lange, bis Aya durch Kens enge Hitze spürte, dass er gleich kommen würde. Im letzten Moment zog er sich zurück und während er laut Kens Namen stöhnte, ergoss er sich auf seinen Po.

Zitternd hielt er sich an Kens Hüften fest, bis er wieder zu Atem kam und kniete sich dann vor ihn. „Ich lass dich schon nicht verhungern", grinste er und leckte provokativ über den geschwollenen Schaft. Die Wassertropfen, Ayas Anblick, dem ein paar Strähnen in die Augen hingen und der ihn durch gesenkte Wimpern ansah, gemeinsam mit seiner erfahrenen und außerordentlich geschickter Zunge, brachten Ken auch schnell an seine Grenzen und mit einem lauten Stöhnen kam er tief in Ayas Mund.

Nachdem sie beide befriedigt waren, seiften sie sich gegenseitig ein und wuschen sich, da es nun doch langsam Zeit wurde, sich fertig zu machen.

Derzeit ein paar Räume weiter

Schuldig hatte gerade die Weste seines Anzuges geschlossen und nahm die Fliege zur hand. Er musste zugeben, dass er nicht besonders gut darin war, diese Dinger zu knoten und so verließ er sein Zimmer, um gegenüber bei Youji zu klopfen. „Herein", sagte dieser und war auch gerade dabei, seine Fliege zu binden. Schuldig setzte sich aufs Bett und beobachtete, wie Youji sorgfältig die Schleife in eine perfekte Form brachte, sich dann zu dem Deutschen umdrehte und ihn einen Moment nur anstarrte.

„Du in einem Anzug, das ist… heiß", stellte er nicht ohne Bewunderung fest. „Und deine Haare…"

„Ja?", grinste Schuldig. Er hatte das obligatorische Haarband heute weggelassen und stattdessen sie Haare im Nacken zu einem Zopf zusammen gebunden. Youji antwortete nicht, sondern ging mit glitzernden Augen auf den ihn zu. „Du siehst sehr sexy aus", schnurrte er verführerisch und Schuldig legte grinsend die Fliege zur Seite. Man musste kein Telepath sein, um zu wissen, was der Weiß jetzt wollte.

Youji setzte sich rittlings auf Schuldigs Schoß und presste sein Becken an ihn. Das und das geflüsterte „Besorgs mir, Schu!", brachten den Deutschen sofort auf 100 und während er Youji fordernd küsste, öffnete er schnell seine Hose und holte seine Erektion heraus. Gleichzeitig zog auch der Blonde seine Hose soweit herunter, wie nötig und setzte sich dann mit einem tiefen Stöhnen wieder auf Schuldig.

Der Rothaarige ergriff seine Hüften und zog ihn ganz hinunter, sodass er sofort komplett eindrang. Er keuchte auf, als er vollständig von Youji umschlossen war und stieß erregt sein Becken nach oben, was den Ex-Detektiv so aus der Fassung brachte, dass er sich nur noch an Schuldigs Schultern festklammerte und sein Becken rotieren ließ.

Durch seine telepathischen Brücken konnte Schuldig perfekt Youjis Erregung steuern, da er alles spürte. Er umfasste nun noch zusätzlich seinen schon zum Platzen gespannten Penis und massierte ihn im Takt seiner Stöße, was in wenigen Augenblicken dazu führte, dass Youji sich hektisch umsah und schnell sein Schlafshirt über den Schoß zog, damit ihre Anzüge nicht getroffen wurden. Mit einem finalen Stöhnen spritzte er mehrere Schübe in den Stoff und durch seine Muskelzuckungen war es auch bei Schuldig gleich soweit und mit einem Keuchen ergoss er sich tief in seinem Partner.

Die ganze Aktion hatte nicht einmal fünf Minuten gebraucht, was auch gut war, denn schon im nächsten Augenblick hörten sie schon Crawfords Stimme, die sie zum Aufbruch mahnte. Grinsend lösten sie sich voneinander und zogen sich schnell wieder an.

„Was wolltest du eigentlich hier?", frage Youji, als er sein Jackett anzog und die Manschetten richtete.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob du mir mit der Fliege hilfst… aber deine „Hilfe" war viel besser", grinste Schuldig, nahm das schwarze Band und ging hinüber in sein Zimmer, um auch sein Jackett zu holen.

„Mach ich dir dann im Auto", rief Youji ihm hinterher und Schuldig konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Du machst es mir im Auto? Du Nimmersatt, hat dich das damals so angemacht?", spielte er dann auf ihr Erlebnis in der Limousine an. **1**

„Du bist unverbesserlich", lachte Youji, wobei er zugeben musste, dass es damals schon sehr heiß gewesen war. Aber dieses Mal waren sie auf dem Weg zu einem Kunden und konnten es sich nicht erlauben, dort erschöpft anzukommen, weswegen sie sich auf den eben erlebten Quickie beschränken mussten. Allerdings wusste er, dass es ihm schwer fallen würde, da er früher oder später auslief und spätestens dann würde er nichts mehr dagegen tun können, wieder geil zu werden.

Als sie unten ankamen, ernteten sie nur ein schmutziges Grinsen von Crawford, der offenbar genau wusste, was sie aufgehalten hatte. Sie stiegen in die Limousine, die ihnen geschickt worden war und auch die anderen schienen sich nur zu gut an ihr letztes Abenteuer in so einem Gefährt zu erinnern, denn sie wechselten immer wieder amüsierte Blicke und waren fast erleichtert, als sie endlich bei dem Hotel ankamen, in dem die Party stattfand.

Sie begrüßten höflich Herrn Fujita, ihren Gastgeber und Klienten und mischten sich dann unter die Leute, sobald sie ihr Ziel ausfindig gemacht hatten. Abwechselnd observierten sie den Verdächtigen, während dich die anderen auf der Party amüsierten.

Wie erwartet, spürte Youji nach einer Weile deutlich Schuldigs Sperma und da er überzeugt war, dass dieser auf „Empfang" geschaltet hatte, sandte er ihm in Gedanken die Erregung, die ihn dadurch wieder ergriffen hatte. Als Antwort hörte er Schuldigs leises Lachen in seinem Kopf. „Ist mein Kleiner wieder geil und ich bin schuld? Ja, was sollen wir denn da machen…?"

„Du weißt genau, was wir da machen", fauchte Youji. „Und nenn mich nicht ‚Kleiner'!"

„Ja, ich wüsste da was, aber leider lässt sich das jetzt nicht durchführen", bedauerte Schuldig. „Momentan bin ich mit Observieren dran und danach du."

Youji seufzte enttäuscht. „Kann denn keiner von den anderen…?" Der Telepath konzentrierte sich einen Moment auf die anderen Mitglieder ihrer Organisation und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Crawford und Omi waren schon und wollen jetzt feiern, Aya und Ken sprechen mit Mr. Fujita und die anderen beiden… haben gerade Spaß und definitiv keine Zeit." Er grinste und sandte Youji ein Bild von Farfarello und Nagi, worauf dieser frustriert aufstöhnte und sich auf die Suche nach einer Toilette machte, um sich wenigstens selbst etwas zu erleichtern.

Omi hatte die anderen Männer aus den Augen verloren und zog sich in einen abgelegten Windergarten zurück, da er sich nach etwas Ruhe sehnte. Als er aus dem Fenster sah, bemerkte er eine Bewegung und als er genauer hinsah, erkannte er Nagi und Farf.

Sofort dachte wieder an Schuldigs Worte, dass sie ein besonderes Liebesspiel hatten. Interessiert sah er zu, als er plötzlich Brads kühles Brillengestell an seiner Wange spürte. „Na du kleiner Voyeur", hörte er Crawfords tiefe Stimme an seinem Ohr und bekam unwillkürlich eine Gänsehaut. Wie immer vermochte der ältere Mann, mit wenigen Berührungen oder Worten, die Erregung in dem Jungen zu wecken. „Schuldig sagte, sie hätten ein besonders Spiel", verteidigte dich Omi und der Amerikaner lachte leise. „Das ist richtig, also sieh gut zu, vielleicht erkennst du es", raunte er und drängte sich von hinten an Omi, der sich so kaum noch auf das Paar vor sich konzentrieren konnte.

Nagi kniete vor dem Iren und hatte die Beine weit gespreizt. Farfarello stieß mit Kraft in den Jüngeren, allerdings hatte er den Kopf seltsam in den Nacken gelegt und keuchte. Omi konnte nicht erkennen, was das Besondere war und sah sich fragend um. „Was tun sie da?" Crawford knabberte leicht an seinem Hals. „Siehst du, wie Farf den Hals streckt und hörst du, wie er keucht?", Omi bejahte verwundert und drängte sich unbewusst gegen Brads Körper. „Wie du weißt, kann er keinen Schmerz empfinden und ist immer der Seme." Wieder nickte Omi.

„Aber Nagi hat mit seiner Kraft etwas, das Farf willenlos und schwach werden lässt..." Brad machte eine kunstvolle Pause. Dann streichelte er sanft Omis Hals und zog ihn zurück, indem er die Hand auf seine Kehle presste. Omi keuchte auf und spürte, dass es ihm schwer fiel, zu atmen. „Braaad", keuchte er und versuchte, dem Druck zu entgehen, als dieser auch schon wieder nachließ. Zärtlich strich Crawford mit den Fingerspitzen über Omis hüpfenden Adamsapfel, als dieser plötzlich verstand. „Er würgt ihn?"

„Genau", nickte Crawford. „Er würgt ihn und das ist etwas, dass Farf sehr wohl spürt. Er ist somit zwar einerseits oben, was für sein Ego wichtig ist, aber andererseits ist er Nagi voll und ganz ausgeliefert und genießt es, auf diese Weise schwach zu sein", erklärte er dann.

So ergaben Schuldigs Worte Sinn. Keiner der anderen war in der Lage, sich so nehmen zu lassen und gleichzeitig doch der Herr zu sein. Omi hatte jetzt genug gesehen und wandte sich Crawford zu. „Du machst mich auch willenlos und schwach", grinste er und nahm die Hand des ehemaligen Anführers von Schwarz und legte sie auf seinen geschwollenen Schoß. „Das würde ich aber nicht schwach nennen", knurrte dieser und drückte fest die Erektion des jungen Assassins. „Nimm mich", flüsterte Omi heiser „aber behalt dabei deinen Anzug an... es macht mich an, wenn du so korrekt bekleidet bist und nur dein Penis ist nackt - es ist irgendwie sehr obszön..."

Bei diesen Worten öffnete er Brads Hose und befreite die stattliche Erektion. Crawford knurrte noch einmal erregt auf, öffnete dann mit wenigen Handgriffen Omis Hose und zog sie hinunter. Dann hob er den Jungen hoch und lehnte ihn mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand. Er stützte ihn, als er ihn kurz mit zwei Fingern vorbereitete, bevor er mit einem lauten Stöhnen tief in ihn eindrang. Omi klammerte sich an seinen Schultern fest und umschlang seine Hüften mit den Beinen. Er war festgeklemmt zwischen Brad und der Wand und genoss das Gefühl. Als dieser noch anfing, kräftig zuzustoßen, sah er nur noch Sterne und stammelte erregt Brads Namen.

Crawford konnte über Omis Schulter Farf und Nagi sehen, die schon fast am Ende ihres kleinen Spielchens waren. Der zierliche Japaner kam mit einem stummen Schrei und sowohl seine telekinetische Hand, als auch seine inneren Muskeln klammerten sich fest um Farfarello, sodass diesem in mehr als einer Hinsicht die Luft wegblieb und er mit einem erstickten Keuchen auch kam und über Nagi zusammen brach.

Der Amerikaner wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder vollständig dem blonden Jungen vor sich zu, der in Ekstase die Augen geschlossen hatte und dessen Lippen feucht schimmerten, während sie kleine Schreie der Erregung entließen. Crawford musste zugeben, so sehr er auch all seine Kollegen schätzte, so war Omi doch etwas Besonders für ihn und er genoss ihre Erlebnisse mehr als alles andere. Ob es daran lag, dass er Omis Erster gewesen war, vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber es war ihm auch egal, denn er wusste, dass er für diesen Jungen alles tun würde. Jetzt hielt er ihn im Arm und stieß mit langen, tiefen Bewegungen in den heißen Körper. „Massier dich selbst", keuchte er, da er keine Hand frei hatte und es ihn noch zusätzlich anmachte, zu sehen, wie Omi sich selbst befriedigte, was dieser auch sofort tat.

Da er sich von Crawford sicher gehalten fühlte und seine Erregung auch schon nach Erlösung drängte, umschloss Omi seine Erektion fest mit einer Hand und passte seine Bewegungen dann den Stößen an. Er war froh, dass der Wintergarten unbeleuchtet war, da sonst jeder von außen die Szene beobachten könnte, wie er an der Scheibe lehnte, sie sich kalt und feucht an seiner Haut anfühlte und Brad, wie er leidenschaftlich in ihn stieß. Es dauerte nicht lang und er spürte die Hitze in seinem Becken, die den Orgasmus ankündigte. Er beschleunigte seine Bewegungen und kam gleich darauf mit einem lauten Aufschrei.

Crawford hatte Mühe, den zuckenden Körper weiterhin festzuhalten und als er sah, wie sich die weiße Flüssigkeit auf ihren Anzügen ausbreitete, konnte er es auch nicht länger zurückhalten und kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen. Er blieb noch so lange es ging in Omi und ließ ihn dann sorgsam hinunter. Der blonde Junge sank in die Knie, so fertig war er und so setzten sie sich gemeinsam auf den Boden und lehnten sich, schwer atmend, an die Scheiben.

„Ich liebe es, das mit dir zu tun", seufzte Omi und legte seinen Kopf erschöpft und glücklich an die Schulter des Älteren.

„Ich auch", antwortete der ungewohnt liebevoll und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Darf ich heute bei dir schlafen, Brad?", fragte Omi und Crawford nickte lächelnd. „Wann immer du willst, Kleiner." Sie saßen noch etwa eine halbe Stunde dort, bis sie auch wieder zur Party zurückkehrten.

Als es Mitternacht schlug, trafen die acht Männer sich auf dem Dach, um das Feuerwerk zu bewundern und stießen auf ihre Freundschaft und noch viele gemeinsame Jahre an.

* * *

**1** Story von SOrion zu ihrem Challenge: The Backseat of my Limo 


End file.
